


Imperial Command

by thievinghippo



Series: Maevry Zorick - swtor [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Consensual Non-Consent, F/M, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:15:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28029897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thievinghippo/pseuds/thievinghippo
Summary: After the mission on Rakata Prime, Malavai Quinn finds himself in need of stress relief. Luckily, the Emperor's Wrath, moonlighting as a military attaché, knows just what will do the trick.
Relationships: Malavai Quinn/Female Sith Warrior
Series: Maevry Zorick - swtor [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053125
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Imperial Command

**Author's Note:**

> So the consenusal non-consent tag: they've been bed partners for years and know each other's limits. Quinn does check in with the Sith Warrior to ensure that they're both having a good time. (spoiler alert - they are.)

Malavai Quinn indulges in one swift roll of his shoulders and glances at the chrono. Six hours and forty-three minutes to complete the ship’s inventory. A full seven minutes faster than last month. _Job well done,_ he thinks with satisfaction.

Inventory desperately needed to be completed, thanks to the time spent on Manaan and Rakata Prime. Quinn has a carefully crafted calendar of supply refills and the efforts chasing down the Revanites has brought it all in disarray. Worse, now the ship has no true mission, except to simply wait for some sort of signal from Lana Beniko. He most certainly doesn’t appreciate the vagueness of the assignment, but his lord expressed no objections.

His mind lingers on his wife, wondering where she might be. Maebry left the ship early this morning, off to do some shopping in Kaas City. Quinn admits his focus on inventory this afternoon means she could have come back to the ship without him even realizing it. No matter, he found no surprises in the inventory, so he is in no rush to discuss the results.

Getting a head start on ordering supplies seem like an efficient use of his time this evening. Maevry has not told him when she will want the _Fury_ prepared to leave Dromund Kaas, but Quinn prefers to be ready at a moment’s notice.

However, it is Saturday evening. Perhaps he will complete his requisitions at his small workstation in their bedroom, instead of the bridge. Maevry does like to see him relax every so often.

Once he’s certain there’s no trace of his inventory work from this afternoon, Quinn heads to their chambers. The ship is thankfully empty tonight. Vette dragging Jaesa out for what she called ‘a girl’s night out,’ while Lieutenant Pierce meets with various Black Ops associates of his. Even Broonmark left the ship, supposedly to go hunting in the jungle, though quite frankly, Quinn doesn’t care one bit what he does as long as the Talz is aboard the ship whenever they end up leaving the planet.

Quinn palms the console outside their chambers and the door opens. He takes a step inside and freezes at the sight in front of him.

Darth Maevry Zorick, the Emperor’s Wrath, one of the most powerful Sith in the galaxy, stands at the side of their martial bed, wearing an Imperial uniform. In one hand, she holds a holopad, and a glass of what looks to be whiskey in the other.

Waiting to see what Maevry intends, Quinn relaxes into a parade rest. Maevry’s insistence that the crew be out for the evening suddenly is quite clear to him. What’s not clear, is what exactly the scene is, though Quinn is a patient man. He will find out soon enough.

They’ve only role-played a few times since taking their marriage vows — Quinn quite enjoyed portraying a Sith Lord needing to punish his unruly apprentice — but the parameters were always set in advance. This is not in advance and Quinn feels a little flat-footed.

Quinn takes a look at the Maevry’s uniform. An ensign, from the looks of it. Where in the world had she procured the uniform? He starts to list the possibilities in his head before forcing himself to focus. His wife. In an Imperial uniform. In their bedroom.

She looks absolutely magnificent. The uniform fits more tightly than her usual Sith robes, emphasizing the fullness of her breasts and the muscles in her thighs. A slight twinge of guilt flashes in his mind; Quinn would never sexualize a fellow officer or recruit in uniform like this. The very thought is abhorrent. But she is not a fellow officer. Maevry is his wife and she is clearly trying to accomplish something. Who is he to stand in her way?

“And you are?” Quinn asks, trying to sound bored, like he would meeting any new ensigns. There are always new ensigns at Imperial Command, constantly getting underfoot.

The tension in her shoulders disappears the moment Quinn accepts the scene. “Ensign Maevry. I’ve been sent by Imperial Command to serve as your special attaché. For tonight only.”

Maevry’s voice is a bit silted, but only slightly. She’s clearly rehearsed these lines several times by the sound of it. His wife is not a natural actress, but she tries, and right now, Quinn is more fond of her than ever. He never thought he would be granted this, not after his betrayal. But here they are, going to spend a rare Saturday evening alone, and who knows what the night will bring?

“That’s very generous of Imperial Command,” Quinn says, standing up straight. It isn’t right for a captain to be at parade rest when an ensign is not. If they are going to truly role-play military ranks, Quinn would prefer to be as accurate as possible.

Her smile is slow. “Command is well aware of the stress you’ve been under,” she says, walking up to him. Quinn doesn’t believe he imagines the purposeful sway of her hips. “It was decided that an evening of relaxation was in order.”

“I didn’t realize Imperial Command could make such an order, Ensign,” Quinn says, taking the holopad from her hand. “Are these these it, then. The orders?”

Maevry blushes slightly. Interesting. Perhaps that’s not what she expected him to do. No matter. When they’re out in the field, all they do is improvise. He trusts that they will find their way to the end result, even if they take a different slightly approach than she expects to get there.

“No, sir,” Maevry says, and oh, the sound of the Emperor’s Wrath calling him _sir_ does something to his cock. “These orders are off the record, so to speak.”

_Well recovered, my love,_ Quinn thinks. “Then what am I looking at?” he asks, activating the holopad. When she says nothing in response, his curiosity is piqued.

_BEGEREN CENSUS INFORMATION_

Quinn’s breath catches. “There weren’t to be released for another two weeks.”

“It’s possible that Command might have pulled a string or two,” Maevry says, sounding quite pleased with herself. She walks over to his workstation in the corner of their bedroom and places the glass of whiskey down. “Corellian whiskey, aged twelve years.”

His favorite. “Imperial Command is very thorough,” Quinn says with satisfaction, moving over to the workstation.

“You have no idea,” Maevry says in a low voice. “Command is quite invested to ensure you have an evening of proper relaxation.”

“Well, Ensign,” Quinn says, sitting down at the workstation and bringing up the latest census database for comparison to the treasure trove in his hand, “I best start following Imperial Command’s orders.”

The words aren’t just for show, they’re for her benefit, so that Maevry can be certain that they both can call the shots tonight, just not him. Even with the clear hierarchy of their marriage — she is Sith, he is not — never once has Quinn ever felt less than an equal partner in regards to their sex life. In fact, more often than not, Maevry lets him take the lead, and he is more than happy to accommodate her.

“Don’t forget the whiskey,” Maevry says as she moves to stand behind him.

Quinn picks up the glass, grateful he hasn’t yet had his one unit of alcohol for the week. Usually he’ll have a glass of wine with dinner, if he and Maevry have time to dine together. It’s been ages since he’s had whiskey. He thinks back. Not since meeting with Major Ovech the night before Quinn and Maevry wed.

The whiskey goes smooth down his throat; he had quite forgotten how much he enjoys the taste of whiskey. Putting the glass down, Quinn brings up his personal census record-keeping program. He knows Maevry thinks his hobby is a little silly, but then she gets into fights on the holonet using her anonymous social media accounts. Neither one of them have a leg to stand on when it comes to enjoying their free time, really.

Except when it comes to spending their free time together like this. Quinn takes another sip of whiskey, then starts to enter in the census data. As he does, Maevry places her hands on his shoulders and starts the dig into the tired muscles. He can’t help the groan that comes out and tries to focus on the numbers in front of him instead of the way all the blood in his body seems to be rushing towards his cock.

“My love,” he says in a quiet voice, not wanting to break the atmosphere too much. But if he is going to truly be able to enjoy himself this evening, Quinn needs to know the boundaries. He needs to know the _rules_.

Maevry leans forward and Quinn most certainly doesn’t miss the way she presses her breasts into his back. Her breath tickles his ear as she asks softly, “Yes, Malavai?”

“Do we need to negotiate before we start?”

“Usual rules, I think.”

Quinn nods. He can work with that. Over the years, they’ve set up boundaries for the bedroom. Maevry enjoys being slapped and spanked, but never hard enough to leave any redness that will linger on her skin for days. And Quinn can _never_ leave a mark that would be visible when she’s wearing her robes. Leaving love bites on her neck might not be an option, but the soft skin of her inner thighs certainly are a more than an adequate replacement.

As for Quinn, he prefers either humiliation or praise, depending on his mood. Occasionally both at once. Frustratingly, he never knows which is wanted, until they are actively having sex. Things would be so much easier if he could find some sort of pattern.

He’s tried.

“Understood,” Quinn whispers. Just like that, consent has been granted and received. He is very much ready to enjoy the rest of their evening together.

While a part of him — Quinn briefly glances down at his cock — would prefer to take Maevry straight to bed. But she has so carefully orchestrated their evening together. Procuring the census data alone would take weeks of effort. It would be a shame to make that hard work go to waste.

To that end, Quinn allows himself to lean back in his chair, being mindful of his posture. Maevry continues to massage his shoulders and their chambers are quiet. Their lives are so rarely quiet, to actually have a moment to think for once seems like an absolute gift.

Almost an hour passes before Quinn has managed to reconcile the data between Begeren’s analysis and his own personal records. Once he’s satisfied, he spins the chair around to look at his wife. Maevry has been standing behind him the entire time, rubbing his shoulders, running her hands down his arms, and making the occasional comment when she notices an obvious error in the data. There are no words to describe the love he has for her; he needs to invent an entire language to speak the words inscribed on his heart.

The whiskey is long finished, the ice cubes melted on his tongue, and now Quinn is more than ready to proceed to the next part of their evening. “Does Imperial Command have any other suggestions on how to relax this evening?” he asks, arching an eyebrow.

Her smile is slow and full of promise. “Command has a few ideas,” Maevry says.

This will not do. If Maevry is truly wanting to role-play as Imperial officers with unequal ranks, Quinn needs to set some ground rules at once. He would never tolerate such a response from a subordinate.

He stands quickly, fast enough that Maevry takes a small step back. Grabbing her chin, he says, “You will address me as _sir_ or _Captain_ when I ask you a direct question. Is that understood, Ensign?”

Maevry’s breath catches and her eyes grow wide. For just the slightest moment, Quinn wonders if he misread the situation, if this is not the sort of scene that Maevry intends. But then she breathlessly says, “Yes, _sir.”_

“Good girl,” he says, sliding the palm of his hand down her throat. He presses slightly, not even hard enough to make a difference in her breathing, but the pressure is enough.

Her eyes close at his words and Quinn takes a moment and looks at his wife, sure there must be a look of awe on his face. They both know that she could kill him with just a thought, a quick clench of her fist, and his life extinguished. And yet, she allows him to take charge as if he is the one in control. That he is the captain to her ensign.

He will continue to put in the work to try to deserve her; no doubt Quinn will be working towards that goal for the rest of his life.

“You will follow my orders and instructions to the letter, or there will be repercussions. Do you understand, Ensign?” Quinn says as he steps forward, wrapping his free arm around her waist to bring her close.

A question. His first test.

“Yes, Captain,” she says, chin raised so he can continue to stroke the smooth skin at her throat.

Quinn allows himself only a moment of satisfaction at her answer. His cock is starting to fill, already slightly uncomfortable in his trousers. The pressure is good, helps to keep him focused. “Do you know how to suck a cock?” he asks, his voice no louder than a whisper, wanting her to strain to hear his words.

Maevry most certainly does know how to suck a cock, it’s something she loves to do, and Quinn considers himself quite fortunate to be the benefactor of her talents. But she is not Maevry at the moment, but a young ensign, who is most likely innocent of the ways of the world. Or at least that’s the story he’s starting to piece together in his head.

“I’m always looking to improve my skills, sir,” Maevry says. She’s fighting to hold back a smile on her face and Quinn can’t help himself. He leans forward, gently pressing his lips against her own.

“Malavai,” she says, almost in a whine. “I’m trying to stay in character.”

“Apologies, my love,” he says, sliding his hand down from her waist so it rests on her ass. Clearing his throat, Quinn straightens his posture. “I would be remiss to deny you the chance to practice, Ensign.”

Her hands are on his belt almost at once. Oh, that will not do. Taking his hand from her throat, he grabs both of her wrists, pinning them together. “Did I say you could start?”

“I only wanted to take the initiative, sir. I thought—”

Quinn slaps her across the face.

Not hard at all and _definitely_ not hard enough to leave any lingering redness. Maevry’s breath is coming hard now and she looks at him, her pupils wide, as she brings her hand to her cheek.

“I warned there would be repercussions, Ensign,” Quinn says in his best disciplinary voice. He’s suddenly reminded of Balmorra, and dressing down a solider as Maevry walked into his office, changing his life forever. “I am the captain and you are my ensign. You are not to take the initiative unless I tell you to. For now, I want you to obey your orders and not do anything else. Is that clear?”

“Sir, yes, sir,” Maevry says as she settles into a parade rest. The look on her face is going to drive Quinn to madness. She looks _hungry_ , like she wants to devour him whole, and here she is, waiting for him to tell her what to do.

“On your knees,” Quinn says, unbuckling his belt, never taking his eyes off her face. His cock is fully hard now and all he can think about is Maevry taking him into her mouth. She obeys as Quinn unbuttons his trousers. Relief courses through him as his cock leaves the constrictions of his trousers. “Take off your gloves.”

He takes off his own leather gloves as she does. For this, he wants to be able to thread his fingers through her hair, to rest his bare hand on her throat as he works his cock. Quinn pushes down his briefs below his cock which rests against the hem of his uniform jacket.

“Look at my face, not at my cock,” Quinn says, running a knuckle down her cheek. She obeys at once and he swallows, trying to stay in character. It’s always been a little overwhelming when Maevry gets on her knees for him. Here she is, one of the most powerful Sith in the galaxy, and not only is she willing to suck his cock, she’s _eager._

“Gladly, sir,” she says as she looks up at him, her eyes still hungry.

“I don’t want to come from this, understood?” Quinn asks. He most certainly would love to, but there is the reality of aging: his refractory period is not what it was. What he could easily accomplish at twenty, he can no longer do at forty. And as much as he wants this blow job, he wants to fuck her even more.

“Understood, Captain,” Maevry says, licking her lips. She starts to lean in, but stops herself. _Very good,_ Quinn thinks. “May I begin?”

Quinn nods, before verbalizing his consent. “You may.”

“Thank you,” she whispers, as if he’s the one giving her a gift instead of the other way around. It’s almost too much, especially when she wraps her fingers around the base of his cock.

She doesn’t take him into her mouth, not right away. Instead, she gives the head of his cock a kiss, almost a hello. Her tongue starts to circle the head, where a few drops of precome are already leaking, and it’s all Quinn can do not to close his eyes. So very tempting, just to keep his eyes shut and revel in the pleasure she gives him. But he wants to watch Maevry’s face as she sucks his cock.

Her eyes don’t leave his as she licks the length of his cock with the flat side of her tongue. And then Maevry’s eyes close as she takes him into her mouth, the sound wet and _filthy._

Quinn knows his cock is slightly smaller than average. Unlike some people, that’s never bothered him one bit, especially when it allows Maevry to take him in completely, the tip of his cock touching the back of her throat. She breathes through her nose, struggling slightly as her mouth stretches wide around him.

To steady himself from the assailment as she starts to suck, Quinn runs his fingers through her hair, pulling slightly, just enough to get her attention. She hums around him, and he can’t stop the groan that escapes from his lips.

Her hand moves to his hip as she starts to bob her head, not taking him in quite as far as before. She’s not quite able to deep-throat him, but it’s a goal Maevry continues to work towards. This is not time for that sort of practice, though.

“My— Ensign, _fuck_ ,” Quinn says as she hums around him. He hardly swears, by design, but sometimes the words slip out without warning. “Don’t forget my ass.”

She pulls back, the sound almost lewd, and Quinn immediately wishes he didn’t say anything, missing the warmth of her mouth surrounding his cock already. But then Maevry raises her hand, her fingers close to his mouth. “Please, sir,” she asks, panting.

Quinn understands what she wants at once, immediately taking her forefinger into his mouth and sucking hard. As he does, she strokes his cock lightly, almost a reminder that she’s still there, like he might forget somehow if she’s not touching him.

He releases her finger and Maevry immediately takes him into her mouth again, circling her tongue around the tip of his cock. As she sucks, she takes the finger that had just been in Quinn’s mouth and starts circling his hole.

His eyes shut tight, and Quinn won’t be able to handle these sensations much longer, especially as she presses her slick finger into his ass. Not very deep, not even to the first knuckle, but as she does, lightning tingles up and down his spine. Her other hand, which stayed steady on his hip, starts to cradle his balls, and that’s enough. He’s going to come if she works him like this much longer.

So Quinn steps back without warning, causing Maevry to put a hand on the floor to steady herself. “I thought I told you I didn’t want to come,” he says forcefully, even while he’s breathing hard.

Maevry looks up at him, her face a mess. Her lips are slightly swollen as spit and precome dribble down her chin. How Quinn doesn’t come on the spot looking at her, he’s not quite sure. “I’m sorry, sir,” she says, leaning back so her ass rests on her heels. “I didn’t mean—”

“Take your trousers off and get on the bed,” Quinn orders, ignoring the throbbing in his cock. He’s still ridiculously hard and if all goes as plans, he’ll have to stay that way for a while. No matter. He has other things to concern himself with now.

Maevry sits on the edge of their bed, taking off her boots. She’s about to simply throw them in the corner, when Quinn holds up his hand. “That’s an Imperial uniform you’re wearing, Ensign. It deserves the utmost respect.”

Looking him straight in the eye, Maevry throws her boots into the corner anyway.

“Disobeying an order?” Quinn says in a dangerous voice.

“I didn’t hear an order, sir,” Maevry says as she takes off her belt. “I’m doing what you told me. Taking off my trousers and getting into bed.”

Once she starts to push down her trousers, Quinn grabs her hand and pulls her to him. He kisses her then, tasting his precome on her tongue. Maevry makes a quiet squeak, throwing her arms around his neck. Quinn gives himself a moment to get lost in the kiss, fucking her mouth with his tongue as he holds her hips steady, pressing his cock against her stomach.

Without any warning, Quinn takes the palm of his hand and smacks her bare ass. Hard. Quite possibly hard enough to leave a mark. He desperately wishes he could turn her around to see his work, but that would break the scene, and oh is he committed now.

“Captain,” Maevry says, her eyes flashing and for one moment, Quinn’s unsure if she’s an ensign or a Sith Lord. It’s exhilarating. He’s never wanted her more. “I followed your order.”

An ensign, then. Beautiful. “You disobeyed the spirit of my order, Ensign,” Quinn says, rubbing her ass with his hand, hopefully taking out a little of the sting. “Did I not tell you there would be repercussions?”

“You did,” she says with a pout.

Quinn strokes her throat with just his fingertips. “You had been such a good girl, I was going to reward you, but I don’t know if you deserve that now,” he says, trying to keep his breathing under control. It’s harder than he cares to admit, when his brain is currently hazed with lust.

“I’ll be good,” Maevry says, sounding desperate, as she fists his uniform jacket with both hands. “I’ll be so good, I promise. Please, let me show you just how good I can be.”

“Trousers off,” Quinn says with another slight tap to her ass.

As she removes her trousers, Quinn unbuttons his uniform jacket and drapes it over the back of the desk chair. He’s already so bloody warm that taking off the jacket isn’t even a relief, seeing as how his undershirt is slightly damp from sweat.

“Should I take off my—”

“Did I tell you to take off your jacket, Ensign?” Quinn asks. He has no intention on letting her take off her uniform jacket. He wants to see her in Imperial colors as they fuck.

“No, Captain,” Maevry says as she bends over to pick up her trousers off of the floor. Unlike her boots, these she folds up carefully and lays them on the desk chair.

Without another word, Maevry lays down on the middle of the bed. Quinn tries not be too obvious as he tries to ascertain if she’s wearing underwear, a thong, most likely. A smirk crosses her lips as if she can tell _exactly_ what he’s trying to do. She spreads her legs, just slightly, and Quinn’s cock twitches; she’s not wearing any underwear at all.

Quinn considers himself a man of action. And while he could most certainly stand here, staring at the beautiful woman laying in front of him, he’d much rather have his head between her legs. He settles on the bed, on his stomach and moves her thighs, so they’re resting on his shoulders.

He starts with his tongue, pressing kisses against the creamy inside of her thighs, so ridiculously soft. One hand, he keeps under her ass, just to give him a bit more leverage. Then he takes the flat side of his tongue and drags it along the seams of her thighs. Maevry lets out almost a whimper at that, as she grabs his free hand.

“Mal— _Captain_.” She laughs as she corrects herself and Quinn takes the moment to start licking around her clit. The laughter quickly becomes a moan as she runs her fingers through his hair.

Her smell, oh he can never get enough of the smell of her cunt when she’s wet. Quinn would bottle it up if he could, then keep it in his pocket, to bring out at his leisure. But since that isn’t an option, he starts licking her cunt in earnest instead.

He listens to her body carefully as Maevry tends not to be all that vocal in bed. As he works her clit with his tongue, Quinn takes the hand supporting her ass and brings it towards himself. Then not giving her any warning, he slides two fingers into her cunt.

Her moan fills the room as his he uses his fingers to fuck her cunt. She’s so wet that his fingers slide in easily, and he pushes them in as far as they go then out again. Quinn knows her body; Maevry would let him eat her out for hours, if he wanted, but his cock is demanding attention. So he searches for that spot, that beautiful bit of texture that he knows will help her come undone.

The moment he find that spot, Maevry starts to clench around his fingers and he picks up the pace, adding a little more pressure with his tongue. He hums into her cunt and without warning, her hand resting on the top of his head curls into a fist, pulling his hair sharply. Not able to help himself, Quinn starts to rut against the bed, looking for some relief for his cock.

She starts to moan, “Fuck, yes, oh _stars.”_ Her moans quickly turn into a whimper and Quinn gives her cunt one gentle kiss once he’s certain she’s come, quite pleased with his efforts.

There is no time to waste, though. Maevry quite enjoys overstimulating, so without a single word, Quinn sits up, resting back on his heels. He has a limited window to work with and time is of the essence. “Hands and knees, Ensign,” he orders.

“Captain, please, I can’t,” Maevry says, practically begging. He stops for just a moment, giving her a chance to use their safe word, but she keeps whimpering instead.

Satisfied, Quinn says, “You have your orders,” turning her to her side. Maevry does the rest of the work and one a moment later, she’s resting on her forearms, ass up in the air.

Quinn takes a moment to line himself up, then eases his cock into her cunt, groaning at her warmth and the stretch. Then he shows her no mercy, jerking back his hips and thrusting forward again and again.

He’s been on edge for so long, hard almost past the point of painful, that to simply let go, to let nature take over, to bask how every nerve in his body is alight, is a relief. At this very moment, Quinn wants nothing more to be of service, to let Maevry use him however she sees fit. And if fucking her from behind is what she wants, he will happily indulge her.

Somewhere, in the back of his brain, Quinn knows he should try to keep up the game. But Maevry’s cunt feels so good around him, how she’s clenching around him, how she’s moving her hips in tandem with his own, letting him take her deeper, that thinking of games and play is absolutely impossible. Not when the slick sound of their bodies slapping together is filling his ears.

“Maevry, love, you take my cock so well,” Quinn says, digging his fingers into her hips. He hopes there are bruises tomorrow, bruises that only he will ever get to see. A secret between the two of them against the galaxy.

“Harder, Malavai, _please,_ ” she says, moaning, though he hears the tears in her voice. Her hands are fisting the duvet as her forehead rests against the bed. She is always so exquisite when she’s overstimulated. Quinn obeys, putting more force behind each of his thrusts as he watches his cock slide into her cunt. “ _Yes_ , fuck, you feel so good, good boy—”

Earlier, Quinn wondered if it was to be praise or humiliation — he’s not above wanting to be called a whore for his lord every so often — and clearly, his body is more than happy with praise this evening. He’s going to come soon, very soon, so he reaches around to start fingering her cunt, wanting to feel her clench around his cock.

Maevry lets out a gasp that quickly turns into whining. “ _Malavai,”_ she whimpers as she scoots forward, and his cock slips out of her cunt. “No, please, I _can’t._ ”

Clenching his teeth, desperately hoping he can keep himself from coming, Quinn grits out, “Green?”

“Fuck, _yes,_ green, don’t stop.”

The confirmation relaxes him, and he orders, “On your back.”

She obeys at once and Quinn rests back on his knees and raises her hips. It takes longer than he likes to line up his cock and for a moment, he worries he’ll spill all over his hand instead of on her, but he manages to sink into her cunt once again. Tears are forming in the corner of Maevry’s eyes and wanting to push her even further, Quinn starts to finger her clit in earnest.

“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you, Ensign?” Quinn asks, breathless, as he settles into a rhythm. She shakes her head, but the way her hips are snapping against his tell a different story. The sound of their sex fills up the entire room, loud and lewd and wet. “I’m going to tell you when to come.”

“Not again, I can’t again,” Maevry says, a tear rolling down her cheek. She doesn’t get this overstimulated often and every time she does, it takes his breath away.

“You can and you will,” Quinn commands, barely able to speak, his cock is _throbbing._ “Now, Ensign, that’s an order.”

Maevry throws back her head and moans, the sound ringing in Quinn’s ears. She chokes back a sob as she presses against his hand with her own, providing even more pressure against her clit. As she comes, her cunt tightens around his cock and he can’t take it any longer.

He pulls his cock out of her cunt and quickly starts to fuck his fist with his free hand. It only takes a few pumps before he groans, coming all over their joined hands. He continues to pump his cock, mesmerized how his come drips down onto her uniform jacket. Absolutely spent, Quinn falls forward, laying down on top of Maevry and burying his face into her neck. He rests his full weight on her, knowing how much she enjoys that after sex.

Her uniform jacket is most likely ruined; he knows from personal experience just how hard it is to clean come off those jackets. But truly, he could care less right now. Not when he’s warm and sated like this.

She’s breathing heavy; they both are and Quinn is glad for a moment to catch his breath. Lacing their their fingers together, she brings his hand to her lips. “So was Command right?” Maevry asks with quiet laugh. “Did your special attache help reduce your stress?”

Pressing his lips against the back of Maevry’s neck, Quinn indulges in a soft chuckle. “This Imperial Captain is quite pleased with his ensign’s performance,” he says, rolling to his side. He takes a moment to tuck his cock back into his briefs, feeling the need to be more presentable, as if there could be a surprise inspection at any moment.

Maevry turns as well and Quinn reaches out to undo the collar of her uniform jacket. “Thank you,” she says, scooting forward so she rests easily in his arms. “Buttoning this thing up was a bitch and a half. I don’t know how you do that every day.”

“Many, many years of practice, my love,” Quinn says, kissing her on the nose. She smiles, which always makes her look even younger than she is. Stroking her hip, he adds, “Thank you. For tonight.”

Her cheeks darken slightly and oh, Quinn will never get enough of that, of seeing his wife blush. “I thought we could both use a bit of a break,” she says, running her fingers through his hair. “All this waiting is driving me up the wall. A sign of what’s to come will make me the happiest person in the galaxy.”

Quinn kisses her temple. “I’m in complete agreement,” he says, trying to hide his yawn. The night is still fairly early, not quite time to retire to bed, but he finds himself exhausted.

“You have the right idea, Malavai,” Maevry says, tucking her head under his chin. Quinn holds her tight, and closes his eyes. He might not be sure what the future brings, but as long as they have this, nothing can defeat them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/thievinghippo) or [tumblr](https://thievinghippo.tumblr.com)


End file.
